Ode to Freedom and Song
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne were just simply made for one another.  This poem is a dedication to that.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or anything involved with those. This poem is mine though, so please don't use it. Please do RnR, being as this is my first time with poems, lol. Flames accepted, just keep them on low heat, if you please. Do enjoy:

Ode Freedom and Song

_Lacus: _

When I first met him, he appeared to be a wounded soul,

But there was a passion within him that burned like hot coal.

It was a passion for life and to treat others with care,

He befriended me even when others would only glare.

His difference from others had quite surprised me,

For you see, he was technically, the "enemy".

But he did not seem to care and took it in stride,

For he then quickly returned me to Athrun, my former Fiancé's side.

I hadn't heard much about that nice fellow for a while

For all I knew he could have been near the Nile.

Then one day I received a call from a good friend,

Who apologized for not meeting my dad, for he had someone to mend,

For a second I thought I heard one of the sweet orphans a familiar name shout.

So I looked at the screen and saw who he was talking about,

And when I had, it almost made me scream,

Scream with pain and sorrow because of what I had seen.

There was the same young man who had been so kind to me,

What shocked me was that he appeared to be hurt badly.

A thousand thoughts began to race through my head,

I prayed to God, "Please don't let that nice man be dead".

Without a second thought, I told the Reverend my father and I would care for him,

He didn't argue, he kindly granted me my whim.

When he finally came to…I learned more about him and of his life,

Perhaps that was the beginning of my dreams to be his wife.

We later heard that the Earth Alliance was soon going to be defeated,

The young man, thinking of his friends, could not remain seated.

He winced as he clenched his fist and had almost cried,

He did not want those he cared for to end up as others who had died.

I saw that same passion for life that I noticed earlier,

It was then that I knew that he would be the perfect soldier.

A soldier who fought to defend others who had no malice,

So in giving to him my family's Gundam, I found great solace.

All I know now is that since then he has always been there and has loved me,

He was there to comfort me and has helped to set me free.

Set free from sadness and other things cruel and cumbersome,

For you see, he is Kira Yamato, my knight, my love…my Freedom.

_Kira:_

The first time I met that girl I was somewhat lost and confused,

All those battles I had fought left my heart battered and bruised.

Her beauty had made me forget that the last few days were one big trial,

What comforted me the most was her angelic smile.

I treated her with respect and kindness…it was easy to do,

When she asked me why, I replied sadly, "Because I'm a Coordinator too".

She kindly shook her head and answered, I was nice because I was me,

I am so glad she helped me…for that fact I now see.

That day was the first time I had heard her sing,

The words that came from her lips were a beautiful thing.

We parted ways when I returned her to her groom-to-be, Athrun, my friend

He and I sadly told each other that soon we would meet in battle again.

Fight again we did…but soon I had made one terrible mistake,

Nicol, the pilot of the Blitz, Athrun's friend…his life I did take.

I did not intend to, it was all my instinct and fear,

To this day, that moment brings to my eyes, a tear.

Soon Athrun, caught up in the moment…had ended the life of Tolle, my good friend,

Then he and fought with all our might, not once did either of us ask "will this fight ever end?"

I proved to be better, but Athrun was desperate to finish me, for both our anger did erupt,

With what was left in his machine, he forced the Aegis to cling to me and self-destruct.

I barely survived, but had soon fell asleep because of my pain,

The last thing I remembered was the feeling of the rain.

When I awoke, I was shocked at what I did see,

It was that same beautiful girl who had earlier befriended me.

I told her what had happened, but she took it well and understood,

She told me I had more burdens than any one man should.

For the following days we took a walk in the sand,

It was then I realized that I wished to be her husband.

Soon after when I learned of my friends falling into danger,

She quickly took me to a secret hanger.

It was there I had once again received the means to fight

She sent me off with a kiss and a lending of her might.

We met again not long after and a sight of beauty to my eyes,

She helped me come to terms with my former life of lies.

Since then I had cared for her throughout my life's throng,

You see, the one I speak of is Lacus Clyne, my angel, my love…my Song.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I always wanted to write a poem for these two, so please to RnR and tell me what you think, please?


End file.
